A Beautiful Yandere and Her Golden-Haired Warrior
by JensenDaniels32
Summary: 1ST CHAPTER OUT! 15-year old Kotonoha Katsura had just been on her 1st date-which could've gone better-with a boy by the name of Makoto Itou. What happens when a Super Saiyan hunk from the future suddenly shows up as her new teacher?


**A BEAUTIFUL YANDERE AND HER GOLDEN-HAIRED WARRIOR**

**********DISCLAIMER:************ I don't own Dragon Ball Z, School Days, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**********CHAPTER 1: Beautiful Yandere And Saiyan Warrior**

_DBZ UNIVERSE:_

After finally saving his own timeline in the future by defeating the androids, Trunk Mirai was at home with his mom, Bulma. She had decided to build an alternate dimensional transportation machine so that her son could have a better life. After all, not even 10% of the people in their timeline had survived anymore, and that meant getting food was going to be a problem, especially with the half-Saiyan warrior's massive appetite. Trunks had also never had a high school education, and there wasn't any way to get one here anymore, either. He had never gotten the luxury of having friends around his own age before, and he needed a new life.

"Hi Trunks! Are you all packed up and ready to go? I've just finished testing the Alternate Dimensional Transporter, our A.D.T., for short.". Bulma called out to her son, who was in the middle of cleaning their house. "Yes mom, I'm coming right away!" The half-Saiyan from the future replied before appearing in front of her in a flash with the luggage he needed for his new journey. "By the way, were can I pick up my student uniform for Sakakino Academy? I didn't see it around the house, so I'm guessing that they told you where I can pick it up when you contacted them last?" Trunks asked/said to Bulma as he stepped into the machine. Bulma's face was practically glowing with happiness and pride before shaking her head in the negative. "Even better! The amount of knowledge that you displayed in the entrance exams combined with your current age of 23 made you the perfect candidate for a teaching position that suddenly opened up a few days ago in Class 1-4, Grade 10! Do you know what that means? You don't need a school uniform anymore because you're an official teacher at Sakakino Academy now! Congratulations, son!"

Trunks just looked at her with a dumbstruck expression plastered on his face before regaining his composure and blushing slightly. Following that, Trunks Mirai said his goodbyes to his mother before leaving for his new job. "Thanks mom. Well, I guess I'd better get going, but I'll be coming back to visit often so you won't be lonely. Be sure to take care of yourself. Well, bye mom, I love you!" Suddenly, a bright light encompassed the room before dying down 5 minutes later to reveal that Trunks Mirai and the A.D.T. machine were no longer there. "Bye son...I love you too...and I'll miss you..." she whispered out as tears ran down her face.

_SCHOOL DAYS UNIVERSE:_

It was 3:00 in the morning, and Kotonoha Katsura was unable to sleep that night due to feeling due to feeling down about how her 1st date went with one Makoto Itou. As she was sitting outside on the sidewalk in front of her house, Kotonoha Katsura yelped and closed her eyes upon seeing a bright light suddenly appear right in front of her. When the light died down, she cracked her eyes open before they shot open, fully widened in shock at what she saw.

A strange-looking device resembling a phone booth had suddenly appeared only a couple feet away from her location. A few seconds later the door of the machine opened, and Kotonoha Katsura froze as a man no more than 23 years old emerged from the A.T.D.. He had shoulder-length, lavender hair, lavender eyebrows, blue irises with black pupils. He wore a black, sleeveless tanktop under an indigo Capsule Corporation jacket that had the sleeves cut off at the shoulders, showing off his very muscular arms. He also had on grey pants and gold-colored boots.

Once he was out of the A.D.T., Mirai Trunks then pulled out a small capsule from his pocket. When he threw it at the machine, a white cloud of smoke suddenly covered the area. Once the dust dust cloud had dissapeared, only the capsule remained. Kotonoha Katsura had a confused look on her face, baffled as to what she had just seen. "What did he just do?!" She asked, unaware that she had just spoken her question out loud. Upon hearing her voice, Trunks let out a startled shout of surprise before robotically turning his head towards where he heard the girl's voice come from with a nervous look on his face. When Mirai Trunks spotted Kotonoha Katsura a few feet away from him, he jumped and stammered out, "ACK! I-I'm sorry! I didn't th-think that anyone was still up a-at this time of night!" Well, at least he speaks Japanese. Blushing slightly, Kotonoha smiled-albeit nervously-at the half-Saiyan and shyly told him that she didn't mind. After a few moments of awkward silence, Trunks decided to be the one to break it and introduce himself in detail. After all, this girl DID just see him appear in a telephone-booth-sized machine out of thin air. She also probably wanted to ask about the capsule that he had just stored the A.D.T. inside of. While he didn't really want anyone to know about himself just yet, Trunks didn't see any way to avoid it at this point. However, that didn't mean he was going to let anyone else in on his secrets so readily.

"Before I go into detail, I need you to promise me to keep everything about me other than my name a secret from everyone. Can you do that for me?" Trunks asked Kotonoha. She nodded affirmatively, causing the half-Saiyan to smile in return before continuing, "Right. I'm Mirai Trunks, and I've come here as the new teacher for Class 1-4, Grade 10 at Sakakino Academy." Upon hearing this, Kotonoha gasped in surprise and told Trunks that she's a student in that class. "No way, that's so cool! Hey, would you mind showing me around tomorrow? Since I'm new here I may need some help figuring out where everything is located. Would that be alright with you, miss?" The half-Saiyan asked the girl, who blushed at how well mannered he was and nodded in return, "Sure, I don't mind at all, Mirai-sensei! Oh, I'm Kotonoha Katsura, by the way. It's really nice to finally meet someone like you." Trunks adopted a look of confusion upon hearing the last part of what she had just said. When he asked Kotonoha what she meant by 'meeting someone like him', she started waving her hands back and forth in a panic before stuttering, "N-Nothing! Nothing a-at all!" Her new teacher couldn't help but wonder if he'd said something strange, but he decided that it'd be best to not worry about it in the end. After all, nothing good usually comes from prying someone on an issue, so if she wanted to tell him something, then he would waiting until she was ready. "Oh, and just call me Trunks," the half-Saiyan told her. Suddenly, the purple-haired warrior from another dimension found himself wrapped in a hug by one Kotonoha Katsura. A comedic look of awkward nervousness now adorned his face at the sudden action by the girl. Not really sure what to do in these types of situations, he slowly put his arms around her and started rubing rubbing her back with a blush once his face as he looked away in embarrassment. "Call me Katsura, then," Kotonoha timidly requested to Trunks, who blinked twice in return before looking her in the eyes and nodding before looking at the night sky. Head on the side of his chest, she whispered too soft for anyone but herself, "I meant that I've never met someone who I've ever been so attracted to. I wonder...if you'd agree to start dating me if I asked you out right now. Dreams don't ever come true though. I wish I had the courage to at tell you how I feel...Even if it's just a dream." As a couple of tears ran down Kotonoha's silent face, she never noticed that the arms of Trunks had fallen back to his sides, limp. She also failed to notice the shocked look on his face because her eyes were closed. Good old Saiyan enhanced senses. Upon breaking the hug, she opened her eyes again and looked up at him before she finally noticed her teacher's stunned expression. He looked like he had just saw (or heard) something so unfathomable that his brain had just stopped working completely from the shock. Then it hit her, and a look of pure horror suddenly made it's way onto her face.

DREAD.

'...Impossible... there's now way...DID HE ACTUALLY HEAR ME?!' She mentally asked herself fearfully, though the answer was all too clear. What was she going to do now? She had just asked her new teacher to date her, for fuck's sake! Even if he accepted, she was 15 and she was 23! How the Hell would they be able to make it work?!

DESPAIR.

Just as Kotonoha was about to run away, she felt a hand grab ahold of her arm, effectively stopping her while tearing her from her thoughts. "NO! PLEASE LET ME GO! I CAN'T TAKE YOU REJECTING ME! I'D RATHER DIE FIRST, SO PLEASE, LET ME GO! ...P-Please..." She screamed/sobbed out in despair as she fell to her knees, like she already knew what his answer was. Suddenly, she went silent from the shock as a shout pierced her ears, "BE QUIET AND LISTEN TO ME!"

HIS VOICE.

"You're getting so far ahead of yourself that it isn't even funny! I could tell what you were about to do just now! I'd know that look anywhere! How do you think that I would feel if you went off and ended your life, huh?! Don't just go deciding things on your own like that! Besides, how am I supposed to make this dream of yours real if you just up and die on me?!" Trunks yelled firmly. "How can I date you if you're dead?!"

SHOCK.

"What...? What are you waiting, Trunks?!" Kotonoha asked her new teacher as she looked up at home with a stunned expression of disbelief and...hope? Was that hope in her eyes? "I'm saying 'yes', Kotonoha. Yes, I'll date you." Trunks answered her with a half-smirk.

HOPE.

Kotonoha looked up at Trunks with hope and asked, "Do...you mean it? Are you truly saying that you've decided to date me, despite our age difference and the fact that you're a teacher and I'm a student? Please tell me that this isn't all just some sick joke." Trunks face-faulted before saying, "Of course I meant every word that I said to you just now, Katsura! What kind of person would have such a sick sense of humor?! I wouldn't ever be so cruel as to lie to you, especially not over something as important as this. And what the heck does our ages or our social status have to do with anything? I have a friend named Krillin who is married to an_android, _and he's 11 years older than her in human years. Besides, if anyone has a problem with the two of us dating, then I can take care of it.

OVERWHELMING JOY.

She couldn't hold it back anymore. Her emotions finally overtook her and the floodgates to her eyes burst open and she wept, tears of joy sliding down her face. "Will you promise not to cheat on me? All the girls shun me because of jealousy and a rumor that someone started about me being promiscuous, and the guys are all afraid of me for some reason. I don't even have any friends, nor do I have a social life. Can you really accept me as I am?" Kotonoha whimpered out. She looked at Trunks, and he smiled and answered her with a nod.

ACCEPTANCE.

Kotonoha was stunned by what her teacher/new boyfriend had just said, "Of course I do, Katsura! I'm sorry that you've been treated so badly, but I accept you for who you are, and I wouldn't even dream of cheating on the girl I'm dating, I promise."

TRANCE.

Kotonoha Katsura gazed into her new boyfriend's/teacher's deep blue eyes and let herself become lost in them as her mind went into a blissful daze. Everything seemed so surreal, like she was in the perfect dream. She didn't know or care about how much time had passed since she had let herself get caught up in his hypnotic gaze, just that she didn't want to ever leave from it. Unfortunately for her, fate seemed to have something else in mind at that moment, as she was snapped out of her trance-like state by a voice that held the promise of insanity. "Mirai Truuuuuuuuunks...Kotonoha Katsuraaaaaa..." Suddenly, it appeared! A small, baldheaded ghost wearing strange armor popped up in front of them out of thin air and said, "I'm haunting you."

...GHOST NAPPA.

******Play "GHOST NAPPA!" on YouTube**

The reactions of our two protagonists? "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!/Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next chapter, Future Trunks will tell Kotonoha Katsura about his secrets and life story. Peace out.**


End file.
